


Uncharted Supernatural of the Uncertain Destiny

by SerenitySilverwind



Category: Alias (TV), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Numb3rs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySilverwind/pseuds/SerenitySilverwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Things are slowly looking up, and everyone starts to find secrets out and don't know how to deal with them. Also a huge surprise is found out in who someone is really related to. Also with characters from Numb3rs.</p><p>When Sara and Warrick were younger they had met each other and have had a daughter. Sara is the younger twin sister of Donald Eppes and they are cousins to Sydney Bristow. So with this being the case it is an Alternate Reality (AR) or Alternate Universe (AU). When it was Serenity's sixth birthday they were in a car accident and were told that her parents died well they were told she didn't make it. Since then Serenity was trained by the FBI and CIA. With this being an AR or AU (I am not sure which one this would fall under or even most of my stories) the FBI and CIA have a new program that most don't know about it and it is training teenagers or even younger children to do assignments like adults. She is a part of it along with Lindsey Willows and three triplets that I made up. They are a team of five and are on a special assignment and the whole team accept for Lindsey has gone missing. Grissom is still a part of the team and Warrick is alive as well as Nadia from Alias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This entry is not an actual chapter, but to let people have an idea in what the story is about in a whole.

Hello everyone,

With me not being able to upload anything at the moment with me living on a farm and the internet package we have doesn't give us the option of unlimited internet. So with all of this in mind it has given me the chance to edit and up-date all of my stories. Sense I am able to do that I have read all of my stories over multiple times and hope I have improved them to something better for everyone. To save space in chapters I have decided also to do an author note at the beginning of each story so hopefully the website doesn't bring it down. Here I will also explain what each story is about to give some people who have decided to read this gets an idea of what they are about.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do however own any songs that are throughout the story.

This one is for my CSI – Alias &; Numb3rs crossover story titled 'Uncharted Supernatural of the Uncertain Destiny'.

Summary: AU Things are slowly looking up, and everyone starts to find secrets out and don't know how to deal with them. Also a huge surprise is found out in who someone is really related to. Also with characters from Numb3rs. Re-editing

When Sara and Warrick were younger they had met each other and have had a daughter. Sara is the younger twin sister of Donald Eppes and they are cousins to Sydney Bristow. So with this being the case it is an Alternate Reality (AR) or Alternate Universe (AU). When it was Serenity's sixth birthday they were in a car accident and were told that her parents died well they were told she didn't make it. Since then Serenity was trained by the FBI and CIA. With this being an AR or AU (I am not sure which one this would fall under or even most of my stories) the FBI and CIA have a new program that most don't know about it and it is training teenagers or even younger children to do assignments like adults. She is a part of it along with Lindsey Willows and three triplets that I made up. They are a team of five and are on a special assignment and the whole team accept for Lindsey has gone missing. Grissom is still a part of the team and Warrick is alive as well as Nadia from Alias.

If anyone has any questions for me please ask away and I will try to answer them for you. I have no problem with you asking. Please enjoy the story.

I am posting what I have so far but I am slowly working through all of my stories slowly editing. If anyone has any input or see something that I missed please let me know and I will fix it.

Thank you,  
Serenity


	2. Prologue

Here is the new prologue for this story I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: See Preface

Prologue:

Las Vegas Crime Lab – Night shift Sunday May 8th, 2011

(Break Room)

Sara Sidle along with her co-worker Warrick Brown walked into the break room just getting back from their interrogation that they had just finished when she noticed Nick Stokes in there as well and asked, "Hey Nick is your case working out for you so far tonight?"

"I have had a lot better and easier cases, but this one isn't too bad," he answered pouring some coffee for the two of them and himself, "How about the two of you?"

"We have had better ones as well, though we were able to close it tonight," Warrick replied, "but someone here couldn't wait for me to join her in the integration and almost lost it with the guy like usual."

"Ha ha very funny... but it did work out in the end."

Just as she finished her remark to the teasing the rest of their colleges filed into the room. They each grabbed some type of drink and fruit before they did anything else. They had consisted of Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Sophia Curtis, Greg Sanders and Jim Brass, followed by Conrad Ecklie.

They all took a seat around the oval table in the middle; well he just stood at the front of it, "Okay I have some bad news and some good news for all of you."

"And what is that?" Grissom asked, not liking the feeling he was getting from that one statement for some reason.

"The mayor would like for you all to go on vacation, he has arraigned for you to all go to Los Angeles together, because he had looked over everyone's vacation time throughout the crime lab and everyone on this team along with Jim and Sophia have at least two months of vacation time still."

"Cool I have some friends there; we might be able to stay with them." Sara and Warrick said at the same time, thinking of the same people, without anyone from their group noticing.

"You can but if it's too much he has also paid a room for you guys to have by yourself if need be... also Catherine he told me to tell you that Lindsey can go as well."

One week earlier

Sunday May 1st, 2011

(Los Angeles F.B.I Headquarters)

Donald Eppes of the FBI was currently working two different cases, one that his team was aware of the other one they didn't even know existed. Ever since he had started working with follow FBI partners Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Megan Reeves and even his younger brother Charles Eppes, he has never liked working on cases that they didn't know about; especially if it was undercover. Over the last couple of weeks that he has been working on the second case it was getting harder to keep it from his team, it didn't even help that his team was around when the director was trying to ask about it. The person he was trying to protect from many people and he didn't want the team to find out about and had almost not worked because the team were close to over hearing on a few occasions. There were too many things going on and he thought if the team found out other people might by mistake. That was something that could not happen at this present time.

At the current moment he was following some video surveillance of a huge drug bust going down, when Colby walked into the room. Not wanting for Don to know that he was there he stayed quiet, but it didn't take long for him to notice someone else was in the room with him. He was just about to turn around to address the person with him when the screen started to go hazy. Before that happened just a moment too soon; it looked like they were about to wrap it up after trying to the last couple of weeks. A moment later when the visual was back on they saw everybody in what looked like a warehouse they finally noticed; running around and some falling by what they guessed were bullets. Soon afterwards the screen filled with what looked like to be blue light and a second later he saw something he never wanted to see, was his niece Serenity just disappearing.

"SERENITY," he yelled at the screen; speaking into his microphone he said, "I want everybody to look everywhere for her until you find her."

He knew that there was something special about her and it included things to do with the supernatural realm, but he didn't know to what degree. She had different powers and he found it cool as she was learning how to control them and he knew they have kept her alive in many occasions. He was also aware that she would continue to get more he never did know what they were half the time. Hopefully what he had just witnessed was a new one she just got.

Everybody in the office looked up from their computer screen just as he turned around white faced. This was something he was hoping they could fix before his step sister found out she was missing. Though at this point he didn't realize that she had thought her daughter was dead for a very long time. It had been a long time since they had talked last and that didn't finish on a good note. Getting up off of his seat he walked out of the room.

"Hey are you okay Don? Who was that girl?" Colby asked, as he followed Don out of the door.

 

So here is the new prologue and I hope that you guys had enjoyed this a bit more from the original.

Serenity


	3. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter One

Once everyone was aware of what was going on and everything else was talked about and understood, they all left and headed to their respective homes to start packing. It had taken Catherine about fifteen minutes to convince Lindsey to join them, though Catherine wasn't aware that she was heading there without her knowledge already. Lindsey just didn't know what she would do once they got there, because she would have to get away from her mom. When they were both done packing, they headed back towards the lab where they had all decided to meet back up. Once everyone had arrived, they were going to head to the airport together to save time and gas. In the next few minutes following their arrival Sara and Warrick arrived at the same time, than followed by Grissom, Nick, Greg, Sophia and finally Brass. They were just about ready to leave when Archie Johnson and Mandy Webster arrived. It confused everyone at first when they realized that the two of them had suitcases with them at their feet. Well they were getting everything in order Sara had called the two and let them know what was going on and had them join, though she never told anyone else who was there when Ecklie walked in.

"No offense guys, but why are you here with your luggage?" Greg asked, lifting up his own things, getting very excited.

He had always wanted to go there the last few years, but with work it wasn't happening any time soon. A few people from their group have always wanted to go there for awhile as well. You could see the others were excited to go. Lindsey was excited because she could find out what happened to her best friend because she had never gone very long without hearing anything from her and it was scary that it had been as long as it has. It would just be really hard to get away from everyone, so she was hoping that they left her at the hotel no matter what they decided to do.

"We have some friends there, plus we have some vacation time as well and have wanted to go for awhile...it was a bonus that Sara invited us to join," Mandy answered, giving Sara and Warrick a wink, because they were facing the two.

While Archie was picking up both of their bags he added, "Plus someone has a birthday down there and we wanted to surprise her."

After a few minutes of them all just standing around in the lobby, they noticed that people were watching them. They all grabbed their own bags and headed out to a van that was waiting for them outside that was going to take all of them to the airport. It didn't take them very long to get there after all of their things were put in the back and the driver left the parking lot. Ecklie had already gotten them all of their tickets, so it made it easier to get through security and customs. All of their seats were within the same area as each other, which made it nice. There were three hours left before they could board their plane. So to pass their time they all decided to look around the airport, going in and out of souvenir shops.

As Warrick and Sara were in one of those stores Warrick decided to bring up his question that had been on his mind since they had left the crime lab, "So what brought this up Sara, I noticed you were talking to Ecklie at the beginning of our shift."

"Well for the two of us along with Mandy and Archie we aren't on a vacation like the rest of the group," Sara answered, well placing the book she was looking over back on the shelf.

"Why what's going on... for the last few weeks you have been all over the place and taking quite a few secret phone calls," taking Sara's hands in his he continued, "Even during crime scenes you haven't been thinking straight, haven't been totally there during integrations... Grissom has almost pulled you off of a few cases. People are trying to figure you out."

(Flashback)

Ecklie walked into the crime lab right on time and headed straight for his office like he does every time he came on duty. Just as he turned the corner to enter his office he saw Sara standing beside his door, which never happened unless she was in some type of trouble. Considering as the two of them never got along for some reason, because of those two thoughts in his head it took him totally by surprise to see her there. Every time he thought maybe they would be over it, something else would happen, like the incident with Catherine, him trying to get her fired. So he and Grissom came up with a compromise so it didn't happen again. So far it has worked and he noticed she had better control over herself then he gave her credit for. With that in mind he motioned for her to go into his office. One of these days he would find out and hopefully it would answer a lot of questions he had about her. None of her files really told him much and he didn't like being in the dark. Letting it all go for now he followed her into his office and put his bag behind his desk.

"So what can I do for you Sidle?" he asked crossing his arms as he leaned against his desk.

When it looked like he wasn't going to close his door she turned around and did it herself. A lot was going on and she didn't want the rest of the lab to hear any of it and she knew that the rest of the team would be there soon. Knowing what she was going to bring up she tried to find out a way to ask him without giving much away. If everything went good with this conversation then they could all leave within the next day or two.

"There is something going on in Los Angeles and Archie, Mandy, Warrick and I are needed over there, though I cannot go through any of the information with you," she answered, "Though I was also wondering if the others on Grissom's team including Lindsey, Sophia and Brass, they all need a vacation?"

"How long will you all be gone... plus can you give me any type of detail even if it's small?"

"Wish I could give you some information but I can't... and hopefully I don't have to keep you in the dark for long, because I might need to stay there for a couple of weeks," she replied, "though we might at some point need to come back with my cousins' team, if what I think is going on is actually happening."

Well getting out the proper paper work that he needed for Sara to fill out and he had to sign off he said, "Well whatever it is that you're there for I do hope everything goes well."

After the paper work was dealt with she left to head to the change room, where Warrick and Nick were already there.

"Are you able to tell me anything in why we are all here?" he added while looking at some books, "And how do the others fit into all of this?"

"Well I can't tell you anything just yet at this point, because I don't even know much of what is going on myself... though what I can tell you is that once we are with Archie and Mandy I can tell you guys what I can and hopefully that will help," she said picking up three new books, "As for the others they really do need this vacation time, but I knew they wouldn't do it when the rest of the team is working... you know how it is, it's either you chose to take the vacation, or the department forces you in directly."

With that being said they headed towards the cash out and then left to meet up with the others. On their way back to the meeting place they had bumped into Archie and Mandy and she told them that she would fill them in later, when they asked what this was all about as well. Shortly they met up with the others and they headed to one of the small restaurants and all grabbed a coffee and muffin. As they were waiting to be called and finishing their food they talked about all different things and Lindsey told them how school was going so far for the year. They had just finished eating and headed towards their terminal, when the intercom came on signalling their flight had finally arrived.

(Los Angeles)

Once their plane had landed on the air strip and they were allowed to get off they got up and grabbed their own carry-on bags. Looking around once they had everything in their possession again from the conveyer belt and were outside she looked around for her cousin Sydney Bristow who was supposed to be picking them up last she heard. After a few minutes and she couldn't spot her, she was getting worried, but noticed Eric Weiss walking towards them, when she was just about to grab her phone. With everyone following right behind her she met up with him half way and said hello. He was a follow worker of Sydney's and one of her best friends and they had been close well she worked there with all of them. They followed him to the limo that would be taking them sense their group was big, on their way he was going to fill them in why she wasn't there to pick them up. The driver came out of the driver's seat and helped them to put their luggage in the back and let them in. After that it didn't take him long to get onto the road.

"Sara we have a few slight problems at the moment," Weiss said looking nervous when he saw everyone that were sitting around them, "Though is it okay to talk with all of these guys here?"

"It's okay with me for you to talk... if you get into trouble knowing Sloane, I'll talk to him about it after," She answered, not liking the way he was reacting and looking nervous, because this could never be a good sign.

"We can't seem to find Sydney anywhere as well lately," Weiss blurted out, looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean you can't find her, when was the last time you saw her?" Mandy asked.

"I guess Sara hadn't of told you anything as of yet to you, Warrick or Archie the new mission that we have been given?" Weiss said, looking at Sara for confirmation, when she nodded he continued on, "Before we had called Sara, we had received a call from someone unknown and they told us that they had Serenity along with Kara and Tina... at first we didn't want to believe them, until they showed us them and said if we didn't get Warrick and Sara here to talk to them then they will have all three of them killed."

"Wait didn't those three used to be partners when we were all told Serenity was dead?" Archie asked turning to look at the mentioned, which were facing each other.

"Yes they all were, plus recently Kara and Tina were on their own mission when we lost contact with them about a week ago... though we have looked for them everywhere we couldn't find them in the end and then a few hours ago well you were still up in the air we got this phone call," Weiss answered, "Because we can't find her, we think that Sydney went to look for them and we haven't heard from her in a while… at least two hours."

Before they went the whole way to the building they ended up stopping at the hotel they would be staying at. Catherine made sure that Lindsey got to their room safely and then ran back down to join the group. At first Lindsey was mad that she couldn't go with them, but knew it was for the best. This way she could look for Serenity and their friends who had gone missing on one of their cases that she couldn't go on. Serenity had promised that everything would work out fine and that Catherine was going to start thinking and look into why she was missing so many school days. She was happy that her mom had no clue especially because she was in college now in the last two years, but this was starting to also worry her, because her mom had no clue this was going on and she was a mother who could spot anything that Lindsey did. Ever since she had entered high school she had been working for the F.B.I and C.I.A in a new program they had. It was fun especially when the case/mission worked out the way they wanted them to. So far to this point they thought they were doing really good and had no problems outside of the job; they felt pretty lucky. They always stayed in contact and if they were asked about it then they passed it off as pen pals. Then when she didn't hear from them in the past week she didn't like the feeling that came with it, so as soon as her mom told her about this 'vacation' she had no problem agreeing with it right away. She was so busy thinking about this when she left the room to get a drink from a vending machine down the hall way she didn't see a person coming up behind her.

At the same time that the person came up behind her with a cloth in their hand someone else had just stepped out of the stairwell. The person came out facing the two people and quickly went around the corner peering around it to see what was going on. They had been coming to this hotel with their spouse of the last ten years for an anniversary weekend away from their young twins. Nothing had ever happened at the hotel for a long time and this made it interesting. First it had looked like it was a part of something like a college thing maybe, but as soon as the person started fighting they knew that it wasn't the case. It was a hundred percent confirmed as soon as the girl was able to get out of the guys hand and turned to run in their direction. On both of her biceps there were raw red hand marks and figure nail scratches, in turn she moved so fast she almost tripped over herself, when she was out of the persons reach. Though when she got her footing back she bolted for the stairs, but wasn't quite fast enough. About six steps away from the door he tackled her to the ground and her head hit it hard. Knocking her out as soon as her head hit the floor; the other person who was a female came around from the corner and hit the guy over the head multiple times until he let go and ran away.

She grabbed her phone out of her purse when she was sure that the guy was really gone. Kneeling down she checked the teen girls pulse and was happy to feel that there was one and it was strong. Deciding to sit down beside the girl well waiting for the ambulance to arrive she kept an eye on her. Once she got off of her phone two other doors opened up and a lady from one and a man from the other one got out and walked up to her. They each asked if there was anything they could do to help out in anyway. She asked for the male to go down to the lobby and wait for the ambulance and asked the female to get a blanket and pillow to elevate her head. It didn't look serious from her point of view, but she did have a bump on her head and a bruise already coming out on the right side of her forehead that connected with the floor. On a closer look of her arms it didn't look as bad as she thought it would at first and was happy to see that. Though she couldn't say the same for the scratches, because they looked deeper then they looked as well and she had blood flowing from them. When the other lady was back she moved the girls head from the first lady's lap and placed the pillow under her head. She also wrapped the girl up but put her arms on top of the blanket. When that was done they heard the elevators doors opening and were happy to see the stretcher and paramedics. It didn't take them long from that point to make sure she was stable and left.

Both the lady and the man were on the floor underneath them and had heard the scuffle and came to see what it was about. Though by than it was over and they saw the two ladies on the grown. They were both about to leave before they noticed that the one laying with her head in the ladies lap was unconscious and that it would be better if they helped.

Until the limo had stopped out in front of the CIA building they just sat down quietly thinking some things over. When it was stationary the driver walked out to the back door and opened it for all of the riders to get out. They all followed Weiss to a building, which Sara, Warrick, Archie and Mandy remembered working at awhile back. It wasn't very long since the last time Mandy was here, it was just over about five years ago; well for the rest it had been around at least eleven years. When they were all cleared through, Weiss took them to one of the debriefing rooms. In the room there were already eight other people in there around a table in the middle. The room consisted of two white boards, a projector and also a sixty inch plasma screen.

"Hey everybody long time no see... and I would like to introduce you guys to my new friends and colleagues Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Jim Brass, and Sophia Curtis. You might also remember Warrick Brown, Mandy Webster, and Archie Johnson," Sara said, pointing to everyone as she said their names.

Everyone that was already sitting down; said their own hellos, well Weiss sat down between Michael Vaughn and Nadia Santos. At the same time Sara, Warrick, and Archie went to grab some more chairs, well Mandy stayed with them. They all sat down before Warrick introduced everyone else.

"Guys these are our old friends and colleagues Michael Vaughn, Eric Weiss, Jack Bristow Sydney's father, Marcus Dixon, Marshall Flinkman, Thomas Grace, Arvin Sloane, Nadia Santos Sloane's daughter and Sydney's half sister, and last but not least Rachel Gibson," Warrick said, sitting down between Sara and Mandy.

The order around the table started with Sloane at the head of the table in front of the white board. Then starting to the right of him was, Jack, Dixon, Marshall, Nadia, Weiss, Vaughn, Thomas, Rachel, Nick, Catherine, Grissom, Greg, Archie, Mandy, Warrick, then finally Sara. Just when Sloane was about to ask Sara something, the phone rang. Jack was about to pick it up, when Sara pressed speaker.

"Hello everyone, I do hope Sara and Warrick are there now," Said a guys voice, "If not I do believe they would hate for me to kill Sydney, and their daughter Serenity."

With that Sara gasped and looked towards Warrick, not catching everyone else's gaze on her. "What do you mean our daughter, she's dead," Sara quickly said, not looking at anyone else around her but the phone.

"Well let's just say she's been a part of something big, since she was six and we only just found her a month ago, but she won't speak with us," said another voice, but female, "Though she doesn't even know that you two are alive either, she said she was told you guys died in a car crash, fourteen years ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'll stop there for now. If you guys would like to find out what happens next, please review and let me know what you think about how its progressing slowly, or if I need to fix anything.
> 
> Serenity


End file.
